


When it comes around to bite you

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout of Steve and Adam hooking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it comes around to bite you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friends don't let friends...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683731) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> This follows [Friends don't let friends...](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/161927.html), and [Distinction](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/162637.html). These were not happy-fluffy-puppies-and-kittens fic. This one is nearly as dark but with a happier ending.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of this, no profit, no supposition.
> 
>  **Beta:** Kudos of immense proportions to [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) for reading this through and pointing out mistakes. Anything still wrong is all my own doing. Huge thanks to [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** for her unflagging cheerleading!  
> 

“What the hell was that?” Danny let himself into Steve’s house. It probably wouldn’t have done Steve any good to have locked the door and set the alarm after Adam left, Danny would have kept yelling at him while he used his own keys and pounded the code in.

“Steven?”

Steve looked up from the couch where he sat with his elbows on his knees. It was his go to pose of contrition.

“What, Danny?”

“WHAT?” He flattened both hands like paddles and pointed toward the front door. “That what! I just passed Noshimuri going up your street. And you’ll forgive me if I don’t believe it’s a coincidence, that he might have just been driving by or visiting one of your neighbors!”

“What do you want from me, Danny?”

“I want you to stop fucking Kono’s boyfriend. Or doesn’t it matter; does it completely escape your mind, that he’s involved with one of your friends?”

Steve stood quickly, arms folded across his chest defensively, but leaning forward in offense. “Not when my dick is hitting the back of his throat; no, it doesn’t occur to me then!”

“Whoa.” Fingers spread wide and went up in the air. “I did not… Jesus, Steve.”

He exhaled slowly and then Steve pointed at the door himself. “You are the one that rang the bell to start the round and came out swinging, Danny. Don’t be pissy because I swung back.”

“You’re right, you’re right. My bad. But … What the hell, Steve? How often does this happen?” His tone wasn’t quite what Steve would call, conversational, but it was toned down from the ranting that Danny had come through the door with.

“This is none of your business.” Steve moved to the kitchen, knowing full well that Danny would follow, still arguing, but mentally crossing his fingers that he could possibly be wrong.

“This is absolutely my business. You made this my business!” Danny grabbed two cups from the cabinet while Steve picked up the full coffee pot.

“How? How is this any-“

“You have put me in the middle! We go into work together most days! You know what time I’m going to be here. You have the ability to text me and tell me to stop by later, or that you’ll drive yourself in. But no, you make the conscious choice to let me pass that piece of trash as he’s slinking out of your house! You put me in the middle by not hiding from me that you are fucking Kono’s boyfriend. I wonder if you want me to tell her, Steven.”

“Don’t. Danny, don’t.” The words were quiet, near whisper. Steve couldn’t let both him and Adam break Kono’s heart.

“Then how often, Steve. Twice? A few times? Several, every other Tuesday, once a week, whenever he can sneak away? How many times have you fucked around with that asshole?”

Steve sighed, leaned heavily against the counter and forgot about the coffee. “Several. He just shows up. Knows when Doris isn’t around, or worse, waits for her to go to bed. You ever try to be quiet while someone sucks you off?”

Danny rolled his eyes at the question. “So we can presume that Doris knows then?”

“Yeah, probably.” Steve sighed again, resigned.

“So you know, Adam knows, I know, Doris knows,” Danny pointed to the front of the house with his coffee. “Cab drivers know… Please tell me that you can see that this is not as ‘on the sly’ as you might have hoped for.”

Steve just scrubbed at his face again.

“And you know Chin is smart enough to have pieced out why we are trying to find something on Michael Noshimuri, and to get Kono out. I’m sure he’s avoided asking this long just to have plausible deniability.” Danny bored his eyes into Steve’s skull until Steve met his gaze. “You need to stop this. There is no way that this ends, that people don’t get hurt. People I know you care about.”

“I… can’t.”

“Babe, you’re a highly trained military weapon. You can’t drop one piece of ass if you want to?”

Steve wasn’t feeling convinced, confident.

“You know what, you and I…” Danny hesitated for a moment and Steve watched him like a hawk to try and figure out why. “We’ll just have slumber parties every night. I like sleeping on your couch. You can test out mine. We’ll make it work.”

“ _You_ are not going to be a deterrent to Adam’s visits.”

“Why?” Danny seemed genuinely non-plussed.

“He thinks we’re fucking.” Steve tried to be blunt, matter-of-fact, he wasn’t sure if Danny could catch the catch in his voice. “He talks about it. You and me; you, me, and Cath; you and Cath. You and I, hanging out, getting ready for bed, it’s not going to keep him at bay.”

“Then you’ll hang out at Chin’s, play Parcheesi with Doris until 4 in the morning, and you’ll sleep at my place when I have Grace. Or you can step up and tell him off. And you will never, EVER, tell me that you talk about having sex with me while you are fucking someone. I wouldn’t recommend that you mention it to Catherine either.”

“Danny, I…”

A finger stabbed into his chest. “You are a Navy SEAL, as you keep reminding me. You can swim for hours in hurricane force winds and twelve foot waves. You can tell one Mafioso to take a hike when he shows up at two in the morning begging for dick.”

Steve grabbed Danny’s wrist. “I can’t tell if you’re trying to help me or if you hate me.”

“Good.” Danny snorted. “Me either. Go take a shower, you smell like spunk, and we have a case.”

 

~*~*~

 

> He didn’t belong in a cop bar. No one interacted with him, he wasn’t quite a cop. They nodded and let him walk by, like spec team guys when they went to cop bars instead of spec team bars. Five-0 didn’t fit in a spec team bar either.
> 
> Danny needed a drink, an anonymous drink, and the perk of cop bars were cop bar-flies. The brunette who’d just sat next to him, offering him beer, was a prime example of the good things in cop bars.
> 
> He’d show Steve what discreet was.
> 
> Then bile rose. He left the bar alone. 

 

~*~*~

 

The ‘schmuck’ from IA walked into their offices. Three of the four teammates were gathered around the computer going over points from their latest case. They looked up in unison, initially expecting Kono.

“What can we do for you Captain“ He almost said schmuck. Steve could see Danny’s lips twist slightly at the aborted title.

“Just wanted to let you know that we arrested your girl downstairs.” He was a smug asshole.

“Our girl?” Danny’s hackles were up.

Chin took a step forward. Steve stepped closer to the captain, blocking both Chin and Danny. “It was self defense. It’s all on video. We were all there.” Steve’s hands went around in a circle taking in his team.

Kono had been pinned, she shot one of the perps dead, and as SOP her gun was taken in by the scene unit and processed. All officer involved deaths were investigated. But there was no reason that the one in question should have been anything other than glossed over.

“Oh, she’s been cleared of the investigation at the packing plant. But ballistics matched her bullet there to ones found in two mid level Yakuza scumbags that her boyfriend just happened to want dead. “ He smiled at Steve, showing all his too whitened teeth. “Just thought I should share.” Captain Schmuck turned on his heel and headed out the door.

Danny was on the phone before the door closed. “Fong? … Well, put him on the phone. … What do you- … Fine, this is Detective Danny Williams. I want the ballistics report on Officer Kalakaua. … You know which one! … No I don’t want the original evidence yet. Just send me the report. … THE ONE THAT JUST GOT HER ARRESTED! … She works for my team, not HPD, any case involving her, pending or otherwise, is part of her file that her immediate superior has access to. … Do I have to get the Governor on the phone? … I want that e-mail inside of 5 minutes or you will hear from the Governor.”

“Are they sending it?” Chin was pulling up Danny’s e-mail account and working his way into the CSU computer system.

“Yeah,” Danny sighed, rubbed at the back of his neck and watched Chin’s fingers work. “I think she’s a bit afraid of me. She did say that Captain Schmuck had removed Charlie from the lab this morning, told him it was an unplanned vacation day.”

“What part of that doesn’t sound like an evidence plant?” Chin kept refreshing the e-mail in-box. “Kono would never-“

“We know Chin. She didn’t do anything wrong, someone’s out to get us. I don’t understand why IA would be so hot about this though. “

“It’s very likely that he’s heard us call him Captain Schmuck.”

“That’s not helping, D.”

Chin’s fingers flew across the table, pulling the report and pictures of the bullets onto one of the wall mounted monitors.

“Wow.”

All three of them took in the pictures that could be identical if not for the CSU evidence codes on the images.

“That is one hell of a groove.” Danny’s finger poked at the obvious mark along a bullet. “She’s not that careless with her gun. Kono wouldn’t have let something like that happen to her gun.”

Chin pulled up more pictures, showing more identical striations. “The last one is the test round they fired at the lab. This is her gun.”

“Unless they planted evidence.”

“Or…”

“Or?”

“Unless someone took her gun and grooved the barrel.”

“Damn.”

 

~*~*~

 

> Danny took the corners fast. Chin didn’t seem to mind, just held on tight. Danny knew the experience.
> 
> Steve headed for Denning’s office while they sped to HPD.
> 
> The bile rolled in Danny’s stomach. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Kono arrested for murder with stacked evidence was not at all the same as when she was brought in about money from the forfeiture locker. And his gut was telling him that it was all tied in with the Steve-Adam mess.
> 
> _Fucking Steve and his inability to notice what was obvious._
> 
> “Tell me you have any favors you can call in?”

 

~*~*~

 

“Nonononono!” Danny put both hands flat on Steve’s chest and pushed him back. Bodily moved him until he was out of Kono’s line of sight.

Steve had come from the Governor’s office, where he’d made it clear that no one on his team would have ever snuck around killing mid-level Yakuza. Steve was emphatic with the man, that if Kono had killed them, there were a number of different ways she could have done it on the job, even if she were doing it as a favor to Noshimuri, and made it all look legitimate. He ranted at the governor that if she were going to kill them and dump the bodies, Kono was too damn smart to use her own service weapon.

Denning had seen Steve’s points, and had made the few calls, making sure that Kono would be held at HPD or the courthouse, and not to be transferred to prison until they could get in front of a judge in the morning.

“Danny!” Steve pushed back. “I need to tell her that we’re working on this. I need to see her.”

“Yeah? Well, she doesn’t want to see you.” Danny grabbed his arm and started pulling Steve out of processing. “Apparently Michael Noshimuri was there just before Schmuck arrested her. Was telling her all about Adam’s comings and goings. “ Danny caught Steve’s eyes as if he were trying to make sure that Steve got what he was saying. “Adam even sent a _very_ good criminal lawyer for her and Kono wants nothing to do with the man.” He nodded toward the suit on a cell phone, one that Steve hadn’t even bothered to notice before.

“Danny, I…”

“You nothing, McGarrett.” He let go of Steve and asked. “What did the Governor say?”

A few minutes later Chin came out, went straight to the lawyer, and then watched the man walk back into booking.

“She going to let him help?” Danny and Steve crossed the few feet of hall. Chin nodded in answer to Danny.

After another moment of quiet Chin finally looked at Steve. “If I ever find out again, that you…”

“I know, I know. You’ll kill me yourself.”

“No.” Chin’s answer was flat, emphatic. “I’ll let her come after you.”

“C’mon. We’ve got work to do.” Danny headed out of the building. Steve followed after Chin.

They were in the parking lot when Chin rounded on him. “What were you thinking?”

“He’s not good enough for her.” Steve’s answer was sheepish, and less than satisfactory in his own mind.

“If she ever speaks to you again, don’t use that as an excuse!” Chin actually yelled at Steve.

Danny moved to stand between the two men. “He’s an asshole, okay? But we actually do have work to do. It cannot be a coincidence that Adam’s brother told Kono about…” Danny shook his head. “That he told her just before she was arrested. He destroyed her life inside of 5 minutes. He’s behind the evidence plant, and this doesn’t bode well for Adam.”

“The lawyer just said that he’d been trying to call Adam since Kono declined him, and was not getting an answer. He thought it was weird because Adam had called him 3 times while he was on his way to HPD.”

 

~*~*~

 

> Danny wanted to punch Steve in the face, grab him by the collar and shake some mother-fucking sense into him. Wanted to grab him and stick his tongue down Steve’s throat. Wanted to pull that dejected face against his own chest, holding him as the man so clearly needed. And again he wanted to shake him like a rag.
> 
> _I stopped it._ Steve had said, small-like. _When you saw him leave, it was the last time. I didn’t think it would... this._
> 
> Danny’s emotions ran the gamut. “Get in the fucking truck.” Kono first. He’d deal with the bile later.

 

~*~*~

 

He thought for sure that Danny would have, well not sided with him, but he didn’t expect him to be as angry as he was.

Steve took the blame. That Kono was hurt was his fault. Adam’s fault too, but twice the betrayal, that was squarely on Steve’s shoulders. Danny though... Danny was acting like his fucking Adam was what got Kono arrested.

_Michael._

Chin was calling in any favors he had, getting people to conspicuously and inconspicuously keep an eye on the older Noshimuri brother. Steve and Danny were heading out to find Adam.

Steve didn’t expect that they would find him that easily, unless what they found was his body. He pictured finding it with a bullet that matched the striations of the others that were evidence against Kono.

The image didn’t fill him with horror. He would be sorry if Adam were dead. Steve would have wished better things for him. But his feelings for Adam were shame; dominating physical need and shame. And even that physical need was more as a substitute than want for Adam himself.

He took a turn toward Adam’s coastal home. At least they knew that no matter what Michael may have worked out, if Adam were dead, the attorney had already placed him alive after Kono’s arrest.

“Would you blame me for thinking that it bodes better for Kono if we find Adam’s body?” Steve kept his eyes on the road, waited for Danny to explode again.

“ _That_ would not be something that I’d blame you for.” Danny didn’t turn away from looking out his own window. He sighed quietly, tapped at the glass distractedly.

Steve wondered just how much of what had happened that morning Danny planned to blame on him. How much each person on his team felt was something to be laid at his feet, but mostly what Danny was finding unforgivable.

Finally, Danny spoke again, just as they pulled toward the Noshimuri home. “I don’t blame you for what’s happened today.” He said it like he could read Steve’s mind. “I don’t blame you for Kono getting arrested that is. Or for her finding out about you and … _him_.” He choked on the last word.

 _What do you blame me for?_ Steve wondered to himself. Not letting his mind dwell on Danny’s difficulty using Adam’s name. He looked ahead and saw the gates open. “That’s not good.”

They pulled slightly into the drive and Danny was out of the truck before it came to a stop. Rushing for the body on the pavement, regardless of what they had just been discussing. Steve dialed frantically for EMS to be sent, then changed the type of response they needed at the shake of Danny’s head as he knelt next to the man.

“It’s Michael.” Danny said simply when Steve found that he couldn’t force himself close enough to identify the victim. He finally stepped nearer and watched his partner put on a pair of gloves. Danny took in the crime scene, and Steve watched it unfold in the way that Danny looked at things. There were two hand guns, one near Michael’s hand and one less than ten feet from the body, two casings were off to the side. Danny picked up Michael’s shoulder to get a better look at the man’s chest, he nodded at what Steve was sure were two bullet holes.

 

~*~*~

 

>   
> _FUCK YOU!!!_ His mind screamed where he crouched on the ground. _Fuck you Steven J McGarrett! You don’t get to fuck Kono’s fiancé without regard to what it will do to … her. You don’t get to tell me that you can’t be bothered to think about right versus wrong when you’re balls deep in Adam Noshimuri. You don’t get to stand there with a worried look on your face, like you’re terrified that it might have been him dead on the ground instead of his brother. You’re not standing there worried that she’d be crushed by that. Fuck you!_  
> 

 

~*~*~

 

Steve watched as the forensic people made copies of the security footage. Video that clearly showed Adam and Michael animated and angry. Michael drew a gun, Adam talked with his arms wide for a minute as if saying _Go ahead!_ Michael lowered his weapon and in the blink of an eye Adam had another gun and was killing his brother. The edge of the screen showed him getting into a car and driving away after dropping the gun to the ground.

“Did you know he had it in him?” Danny spoke quietly, suddenly at Steve’s side.

He’d handed the scene over to Danny. Handed the whole of investigating the shit storm that was their day over to Danny to lead. Steve was too close by far, too close to too much of it. “No,” He answered after a minute. “Killing, yes. His brother, no.” When Danny shrugged slightly, Steve asked. “You get everything done here?”

“HPD has issued a BOLO. They tell me there’s no way he’ll get off the island.” It was obvious by his tone, Danny didn’t believe that. “They are trying to locate some of the guards who should be here, but nothing yet. That tape doesn’t look tampered with but they’ll look for that too, and if it’s not touched up, then we’ve got Noshimuri solidly. Once we catch him.”

 

According to the time stamp and liver temp, Adam had just over an hour before his name had been given to the appropriate people to keep him from leaving the island commercially. For people who were high up in the Yakuza, it didn’t take an hour, or commercial transportation.

“You wanna know something interesting?” Danny asked conversationally, nudging him with an elbow.

Steve met his eyes and simply raised a brow.

“Burner phone in the brother’s pocket had a few calls to Captain Schmuck. And redial on the house land line goes to his phone too. Unless he’s swift enough to spin some convoluted tale of Michael turning evidence against his brother, and for the record, I don’t think he’s that smart or that quick on his feet, we should be able to browbeat him about his collusion in getting Kono charged. Chin’s on his way there now, wanna come with?”

Steve felt himself smile for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

~*~*~

 

> Relief swept over him. Yes the bile was still there, simmering slowly, but Steve had a genuine smile again. Adam was out of Steve’s life. Out of Kono’s too, but in the wake of the day’s events, Danny could admit to himself that the man being removed from Steve’s life was the more important thing to him.
> 
>  
> 
> He wasn’t looking for a chance, really. He didn’t think _I always had your back, and I’ve always loved you_ would magically help Steve to see the error of being with anyone but Danny. But Adam being gone was good enough right then.

 

~*~*~

 

Steve finally felt good. In a way that he hadn’t felt since that first night he’d taken Adam home.

They’d gotten a text from Chin while they were grilling Schmuck in interrogation that he’d gotten Kono released and the two of them were on the way back to the offices. It did more than he could say for releasing some of the guilt he felt toward his team member.

Coming in a close second was how well he and Danny had worked the IA captain. How effortless their partnership bounced off of each of them, making them both better. In a matter of an hour Danny had pried all the horrible details about Michael’s plans to undo his brother’s work to make the businesses legit. His own plan to get quite a bit of money for being the Yakuza’s inside man at HPD, and how framing Kono had only been the beginning.

They had him singing like a canary.

In the hall outside interrogation Danny put a hand to his own chest. “For I am brilliant.”

Steve smiled a Danny’s self aggrandizing.

Footsteps sounded further down the hall. Steve and Danny looked up in time to watch Chin and Kono turn the corner toward them. She looked wretched, eyes swollen from crying. Danny stepped right up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kono curled into the embrace, somehow managing to look dwarfed inside Danny’s hold.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” Steve heard the soft words spoken into Kono’s hair.

After a minute of watching the two of them just hold each other, Steve stepped forward, patently ignoring Chin’s negative head shake. “Kono?” He all but whispered her name and reached for her.

She stood up straight, quickly. And when she noticed it, she batted away his hand. That motion, that first strike seemed to push her over the edge. She began hitting Steve with her hands. It started as swatting, but progressed rapidly to aggressive and full fisted. “How could you?! How could you do that to me?! How could you do that to us?!” She began pounding on his chest and shoulders, Steve just let her. “Why would you do that?!”

“He isn’t good enough for you.” It was the lamest thing he could ever recall saying. He’d known it would come to light eventually, and he’d known that to an extent he’d fucked Adam so that it would come to light. But there in the hall, with Kono crushed and crying, _I fucked your boyfriend to prove he was a low life_ was a dumb thing to say.

Kono let out a primal scream and lunged for him. Steve stayed still, willing to take whatever punishment she chose to give.

Danny, however, seemed to think differently. He halted Kono’s progress with an arm around her waist and began to pull her off Steve. With the excessive training she had, and the leverage she was able to gain against Danny’s chest, Kono decided she wasn’t done and lashed out one last time with a quick kick to Steve’s chest. He fell backward a few feet, landed on his ass in the middle of the hall.

“Why would you hurt us like that?” She struggled enough that Danny had to use both arms to keep hold of her.

“He bought you a ring.” Steve said in a very small voice. “I couldn’t let him Kono... He doesn’t deserve you.”

“He called while I was in jail.” She spat the words at Steve, still trying to get away from Danny. “He wants me to come with him! All I have to do is call and he’ll take me away! He-”

Danny cut off her words with a quick shoulder to Kono’s stomach as he lifted her into a fireman’s carry. Steve heard him tell Chin, “Get Mr. IA booked, then see if she broke his ribs.”

Chin just nodded.

 

~*~*~

 

> He carried her until they were out of hearing range of the others, then held her hand until they got to his office. Danny sat down on the sofa, pulling Kono down next to him. Hugging her for all he was worth.
> 
> “You deserve so much better than that.” _Than them._
> 
> “You deserve better than Steve.” She spoke into his shirt, tears soaking through. “But the heart...”
> 
> “It’s not like that with us. We aren’t... .” He didn’t know how to finish. With Steve, he hadn’t even known how to start.
> 
> “It should be, but … with him deserving you.”

 

~*~*~

 

It was all neat and tidy, except his team was a wreck, and Steve had no one to blame but himself.

Kono was cleared and staying in Hawaii. Schmuck was going to have fun at Halawa. Michael Noshimuri was dead, and Adam was in the wind. It was all lined up and handled. Those were the good things.

Kono wasn’t speaking to him. Chin wasn’t speaking to him. Danny was... Danny was going through the motions, being professional; trying to get the team to function within the debris field Steve had created.

Even Doris was pissed at him.

Steve buried his head in his hands and just wished the whole thing away. Wished hard that he’d never taken Adam up on his offer. Wished that he’d never been arrogant enough to hurt Kono. And he wished that he could erase it and start all over with Danny. He wasn’t one to dwell on _if only_ ’s, but he found himself in the darkening room throwing a pity party, until the front door opened and the lights switched on.

“Jesus! What the f...” Danny closed the door behind him. “Really? Wallowing?”

“I fucked everything up.” He hadn’t meant it to sound like a whine.

“Yeah, you did.” Danny sat down next to him. “And do you know why?”

“Enlighten me.”

“Because you’re toxic and a control freak.” Danny leaned in and kissed him.

More lingering than a peck, but not the ultimate romance novel kiss either. Danny pulled away before Steve thought to respond.

“You have to have your way. With everything. Driving, when to use heavy artillery, who is good enough for the team. Every little thing. And if you don’t get it your way, you find some way to use subterfuge to make things fall apart.” He put his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and pulled until their foreheads were touching. “And the whole time you’re still pushing us away. You set yourself apart, thinking... I don’t know, I guess you’re thinking that you’re not good enough for us either. That way, maybe, when you blow up everything around us, you think we’ll be comfortable blaming you.”

Steve closed his eyes, the moment a bit too much. He needed not to cry. “You deserve better than me.”

“We do.” Danny agreed tightening his hold on Steve’s neck until his eyes opened again. “But we want you.”

“Kono doesn’t. She’ll never trust me again. She...”

“She will, or she could, eventually.”

“How?” Steve whispered, afraid of the hope in his voice.

“Trust _her_. Make yourself trust us. Let us ruin our own lives, don’t do it for us.”

“I can’t... I...”

“Be the man we deserve. We want you. So work to see yourself as someone you think we deserve.” Danny’s tongue chased across his own bottom lip. “ _I_ want you. Be the man you think I deserve.” Danny kissed him again.

 

~*~*~

 

> His lips and tongue moved against Steve’s mouth until Steve let him in. A huge symbolic step if there’d ever been one. Danny’s thumb rubbed at the side of Steve’s neck, holding and cajoling at the same time that he pushed in to finally taste Steve.
> 
> He smiled into the kiss. Steve tasted like Hawaiian beer, and a long day. Like recrimination, pineapple, and a little bit of fear. But there was something else there; something Danny couldn’t name until Steve finally kissed him back.
> 
> There was a tongue pushing back at his, with a zing that tasted like hope.


End file.
